Nothing Is Impossible
by BerRyzal
Summary: I'm still believing that YunJae is REAL! XD . Jaejoong menjadi secret admirer Yunho yang bertahan sudah tiga tahun lamanya. Tapi pria berbibir sexy itu tidak juga memberikan respon terhadapnya. Jaejoong semakin down terlebih saat mengetahui kejijikan Yunho terhadap kaum yaoi. Dan Siwon hadir di kehidupannya! . YunJae . Yoosu. YunJaeYooSuMin . RePost, RnR please?
1. Incredible

**~Nothing is Impossible~**

**.**

**Author : BeRry a.k.a Randy**

**Genre : Comedy, Friendship ,Romance, etc.**

**Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin, and Others**

**Rated : T to M**

**Chapter : 1 of ?**

**Setting : Western/Out of Korean**

**Pair : **

**Yunho x Jaejoong**

**Yoochun x Junsu**

**etc**

.

**WARNINGS : OOC, OC, AU, Gaje's, Typo's, Alur Cepat, and Others.**

**Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy, rePost**

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

**(A/n : Well—ini FF yang lama dan sebenarnya udah aku upload di FFn Cuma dihapus sama mereka *gelundungan gak rela*. Kalau dihapus lagi bakal aku upload lagi, haha. Well, ada sedikit proses peng-edit-an disini. Gak terlalu banyak, Well, I hope you'll get some happiness when you read abt my FF ;)) **

**INCREDIBLE?**

_-O-_

"Melamunkan dia lagi Jae?" tanya Junsu sarkastis sambil mendecak pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak juga berubah.

"Eh—? Tidak, aku rasa—hhmm…" Jaejoong mendesah "…Ya!" sambungnya enggan separuh tidak rela.

"Sangat mengesankan melihat mimik wajahmu kusut seperti itu, kau tahu" ucap Junsu lebih tepat ke pernyataan. "Kau tidak bosan memikirkannya?" kali ini Junsu benar-benar ingin jawaban yang lebih serius keluar dari bibir cherry milik seorang Kim Jaejoong, sahabatnya.

"…Hhhhh…" desah Jaejoong lagi. Sekarang, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan tentang apa yang mengganjal di hatinya sekarang atau bahkan tiga tahun yang lalu sejak ia melihat pria itu pertama kali. Tapi, jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Kim Junsu –meskipun terkadang menyebalkannya minta ampun– ia tidak akan segan untuk menyampaikan unek-unek atau apapun yang mengganjal di hatinya jika pria imut itu memintanya. "Aku menikmatinya. Meskipun terlihat sangat menyedihkan, menyimpan perasaan selama tiga tahun tanpa mengungkapkannya akan membuatmu frustasi, jika kau menjadi sepertiku!" tuturnya dengan ekspressi siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa... iba, mungkin?

Jaejoong menoleh refleks. "_Guess what? _Aku sudah berapa kali mengucapkan hal itu?" tanya Jaejoong setengah tertawa.

Junsu berdecak. "Errr—lebih dari sepuluh kali, mungkin?" ucap Junsu membuat Jaejoong terkekeh. Junsu menatap sahabatnya. "Begini, apakah tidak ada lowongan buat orang lain, kau tahu? Selama ini banyak pria ataupun wanita yang mengantri meminta balasan darimu ingin menjadi pac—" Jaejoong melototkan matanya, yang dibalas bibir mencebik oleh Junsu "Errr— aku lupa! Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu lebih dari..." ucapan Junsu sengaja menggantung membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, kesal. "...sepuluh kali, _I _guess. Karena seorang Kim jaejoong tidak akan memberikan _first kiss_-nya kepada siapapun selain Jung Yun—" segera saja buku setebal lima sentimeter mendarat dikepala pria imut yang duduk di samping Jaejoong sambil mencak-mencak kesakitan. "Awwwh…_Crap_!" Junsu meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya –setengah tidak rela– dan berdiri dengan seringai jail yang terpatri dibibirnya.

Senyum sinting itu lagi, batin Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan geraman pelan yang tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya. Entah kenapa senyum itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"…YUNHO! Dan entah kapan itu akan terjadi," seru Junsu setengah berteriak melanjutkan kalimatnya yang di ralat oleh Jaejoong sebelumnya. Tanpa basa-basi Junsu berlari, sebelum buku lima sentimeter itu kembali melayang dikepalanya dan membuatnya amnesia, beneran. Lagipula dia masih menyayangi kepalanya dan rasanya terlalu _absurd _jika ia amnesia cuma gara-gara buku tebal milik Kim Jaejoong, bukan?

"Oh! Brengsek kau _Duckbutt_! Dasar pantat bebek!" seru Jaejoong dengan pekikan mengerikan yang membuat telinga berdengung. Setelah menyadari Junsu sudah berlari menjauhinya –padahal ia sudah siap sedia melayangkan buku tebalnya untuk memukulkannya ke Junsu– dan menyadari kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, lantas saja ia membekap mulut dengan tangannya.

Malu, tentu saja. Semua orang mengernyit heran karena kalimat terakhirnya yang terkesan tidak sopan. Hampir semua kakak senior dan junior Jaejoong memandangnya dengan tatapan 'membunuh' ke arah Jaejoong yang masih menutup mulut sambil menyapu pandangannya ke segala penjuru lapangan basket, menatap mata mereka satu-persatu, "seperti inikah rasanya diperhatikan?" gumamnya pelan dengan ekspresi bodohnya, menganga.

'Ah iya, sebentar lagi Mr. Robert akan menyampaikan 'pidatonya' lagi tentang anatomi yang tak kunjung diganti dengan materi lain', tutur Jaejoong dalam hati sambil membereskan buku-buku nya yang tadi sempat ia baca dan berlari dengan menundukkan kepalanya dengan tawa yang ditahan.

"Kenapa mukamu suntuk begitu?" tanya pria jangkung bernama Changmin sambil menyantap hidangan makan siangnya yang sudah tiga porsi ia makan, heran juga bukannya melebar kesamping tubuhnya malah tumbuh ke atas.

"Carikan aku pacar! Kau tahu? _I want another sensation of love_." Yunho mendesah pelan, mengingat kisah cintanya begitu-begitu saja. Tiga detik setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Changmin yang baru bisa mencerna perkataan Yunho membalalak tak percaya.

"Tidak salah? Carikan pacar? Kau sendiri ikon idola di kampus ini! Bagaimana dengan Suzy? Apa maksudmu dengan sensasi yang lain?" Changmin memborbardir Yunho dengan beberapa pertanyaan sambil memandang mimik putus asa di wajah pria didepannya –tentu saja Yunho menunduk untuk menutupi mimiknya itu– sangat tidak Yunho sekali, yang selalu bermimik cuek terhadap siapa saja –Changmin pengecualian– jelas saja ia heran kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba memasang mimik seperti itu. Changmin tersenyum jail "…maksudmu, kau mau pacaran dengan _transgender? Really_?" pria jangkung berumur dua puluh tahun itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada di kafetaria kampus itu memandang ilfell dan gemas disaat yang sama ke arahnya.

"Oh! _shut up, Idiot_!" gerutu Yunho "Oh sudahlah! Kau menghilangkan _image_-ku jika berhadapan denganmu yang kesurupan setan seperti itu!" sambil membereskan laptopnya Yunho mencomot _french fries_ Changmin kemudian meninggalkan pria itu yang masih tertawa sambil menggeplak-geplakkan mejanya dan

'Pranggg'

Salah satu gelas di meja tempatnya makan terjatuh akibat ulahnya. "Upsss" lirih Changmin pelan dan berhenti tertawa sambil memandang perempuan pemilik piring itu yang juga memandanganya dengan tatapan membunuh.

**x**

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet untuk memenuhi panggilan alam yang tiba-tiba ingin mendesak keluar, sambil bersiul pelan. Saat memasuki pintu utama toilet tersebut, samar-samar ia mendengar decakan-decakan seeperti orang yang sedang berciu—

'_Shit! For God sake!_ Pemandangan apa yang aku lihat disini?' Sambil mendesis dengan nada menggerutu ia melewati sepasang pria yang sedang berciuman dengan begitu bergairah di samping westafel tanpa memperdulikan Yunho yang memandang dengan pandangan jijik. 'Aku mengenalnya. Iya! Demi apa itu—'

Yunho mendekat. "_Well, well, well_, _Is that you_, Yoochun?" tanyanya sambil melototkan matanya yang ingin terpental keluar. Merasa di panggil pria yang bernama Yoochun tersebut menghentikan aktivitas 'gilanya' dengan berat hati.

"Ehh? Jung Yunho?" Yunho mengangguk, Yoochun tersenyum salah tingkah begitu pula pria imut yang berada disampingnya dengan gelagapan memasang kancing kemejanya setelah bertukar pandang dengan Yunho. Kemudian Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya dengan menggenggam tangan pria yang menemaninya berciuman menuju tempat dimana Yunho mematung –tentu saja setelah membersihkan saliva yang masih tersisa dibagian pinggiran bibirnya– dengan wajah setengah tidak percaya. "_Whats app_, _Brother_?" Yoochun dengan wajah inosen memeluk Yunho –yang masih mematung– dengan sok kenal.

"Ah iya, aku baik! Bagaimana denganmu, Yoochun?" Yunho menuntut Yoochun untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan setengah tertawa, Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum jail seolah dia tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Yoochun melirik sejenak ke arah pria yang ada di sampingnya sambil tersenyum setelah kembali menautkan jari-jarinya dengan pria imut itu. Yunho memandang tak percaya bukan karena adegan genggam-menggenggam itu, tapi karena bercak-bercak merah keunguan di bagian leher pria yang ada di samping Yoochun bahkan ada juga di balik kemejanya yang kelihatan sedikit 'mencuat', segera saja Yunho menghentikan aktivitas monolognya sebelum ia dikira terpesona dengan pria imut itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun saat ia berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"Tentu, tentu aku jauh lebih baik." jawab Yoochun kembali menggenggam erat tangan pria imut itu –mungkin Yoochun greget ingin memeluknya– seolah kekuatannya berada di pria yang sekarang tersipu malu, disampingnya. 'Feminim sekali dia!' tutur Yunho dalam hati.

"Oh baiklah, aku ingin err—" Yunho berbalik memandang ke pintu WC yang ada dibelakangnya "Kau tahu maksudku." Yoochun mengangguk "Sampai jumpa di kelas Astronomi, Yoochun."

"Sampai jumpa, Yunho" Yoochun berjalan melewatinya, dan lagi-lagi Yunho memandang 'aneh' saat Yoochun meletakkan lengannya di pinggang pria yang ada di sampingnya. Apa kubilang? Yoochun greget ingin memeluknya. "Dasar _playboy _sinting!" gumam Yunho sambil mengangkat bahu sebelum memasuki WC yang ada di balik punggungnya dengan setengah berlari.

**x**

"Aku benar-benar malu, kau tahu itu Jae?" Junsu menggeleng tak percaya, _blush on_ di pipinya menyala seiring dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan malu dan genit.

Jaejoong mendongak menutup Novel-nya sebentar."Salahkan pacarmu, Junsu! Seharusnya dia melihat situasi dulu sebelum di melayanimu." ujar Jaejoong sarkastis dan kembali fokus membaca novel.

'Pletak'

"Sakit, idiot!" sebal Jaejoong, saat Junsu memukul kepalanya dengan jemarinya yang lentik itu.

"Aku tidak sedang bercinta KIM JAEJOONG!" Jaejoong tertawa pelan saat mendengar kata 'bercinta' keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Junsu yang bahkan bermuka polos seperti itu, 20 tahun umur keduanya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya dan merubah mimiknya menjadi serius, menatap lekat-lekat bola mata Junsu yang tiba-tiba terkejut dengan perubahan ekspressi Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin tahu, Junsu. Apa kau pernah errr— melakukannya?" Gubrak! Tiba-tiba saja Junsu ingin sekali merobek bibir _cherry_ yang dengan beraninya bertanya seperti itu, aneh tentu saja. 'Pandangan Jaejoong menuntut jawaban!' Gerutunya dalam hati. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan desahan panjang sebelum menjawabnya.

"Tidak Jaejoong! Aku masih punya harga diri, kau tahu itu, bodoh!" 'setidaknya aku tidak berbohong padanya. _Blowjob _tidak ia tanyakan bukan?' tutur Junsu dalam hati setengah tertawa.

Jaejoong melemas! Padahal ia mengharapkkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan keingi— okay! Benar, Junsu masih punya harga diri, begitu katanya tadi. Tutur Jaejoong menghibur dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Jaejoong mengernyit dan sesaat kemudian tersenyum lega."_Good Boy_."Jaejoong menanggapi dengan helaan nafasnya yang panjang.

Selama beberapa menit, keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Saat menyadari bahwa obrolannya tadi sempat terpotong akibat pertanyaan konyol seorang Kim Jajeoong, Junsu ingin membahasnya kembali.

Junsu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong –yang duduk berhadapan dengannya– dengan tangan menangkup pipinya."Dia melihat kami Jae! Apakah kau tidak terkejut? Tidakkah kau penasaran? Dan kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya? Bagaimana pandangannya saat melihat 'kami' ?". Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba saja kaget akibat Junsu yang memborbardirnya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang ia yakini akan di jawab oleh Junsu sendiri nantinya.

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya, satupun aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana reaksinya. Jadi tolong jelaskan semuanya, _duckbutt_!" ujar jaejoong sarkastis, lagi. Tanpa memperdulikan ejekannya, Junsu dengan semangatnya menjelaskan bagaimana reaksi seseorang yang sedang dibicarakannya saat melihat dirinya dan juga pacarnya, Yoochun, berciuman di dalam toilet.

"Yoochun menciumku dengan—kau tahu?" Jaejoong mengangguk "Oke, saat itu kami tidak peduli siapa saja yang melihat kami. Hal yang paling aku yakini adalah aku bisa menyeimbangi ciuman Yoochun yang bergairah itu, merasakan benar-benar kehadiran lidahnya di dalam mulutku. Kemudian... dia menggigit lidahku dengan eksotis, tentu saja membuatku mendesah dan merintih kesakitan! Kau mau melihat lukanya?" Jaejooong mengernyit dan kemudian menggeleng "Oke, kemudian aku mendengar pintu toilet itu berbunyi dan tiba-tiba saj—" Junsu menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar Jaejoong menggeram dengan wajah memerah karena amarahnya.

"_Shut the hell up,_ _duckbut_! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan detail kejadiannya! Bagaimana Yoochun menciummu, bagaimana lidahnya menari-nari di dalam mulutmu, bagaimana pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka! Bahkan jawaban yang kau berikan meleset dari pertanyaan yang kau ajaukan. Saat ini kupikir bahwa kau benar-benar idiot dan berotak bebek!" mendengar seruan sahabatnya yang terkenal sensitive itu, Junsu menggembungkan pipinya. "Tidak usah sok imut! Cepat beritahu aku bagaimana reaksinya!" pinta Jaejoong menuntut.

Junsu membuka mulutnya, kembali Jaejoong meralatnya "Hanya reaksinya, oke?" Junsu mengangguk mengerti. 'Benar-benar menggelikan! Sekarang mukanya benar-benar menjadi idiot', batin Jaejoong! Jaejoong sangat berusaha agar ia tidak terkikik, percuma dia mengomel-ngomel dengan panjang lebar dan sekali tarikan nafas dan harus berakhir dengan acara tawa?

"Dia melihat dan memandang kami dengan pandangannya yang aneh! Dia seolah jijik, dan aku pikir memang begitu. Dan tentu saja aku tahu itu reaksi yang wajar, sudah seharusnya dia memandang dengan jijik saat melihat dua pria berc—" kalimatnya kembali terpotong saat Jaejoong kembali meralatnya.

"_I get it_! Dan besar kemungkinan Yunho tidak akan pernah menyukaiku terlebih saat dia melihat adegan ceroboh yang terjadi di toilet itu. Hhhhh." Jaejoong mendesah, Junsu yang melihat sahabatnya bersedih, merangkul pundak sahabatnya dengan sayang, membuat Jaejoong mengernyit heran dan memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Junsu mendramatisir ekspresinya."Sabar Jae. Semua akan indah pada waktunya."

Jaejoong mendecak pelan. "Aku merasa seolah aku perempuan jika kau berkata seperti itu, bodoh! Ingat aku tidak cengeng, dasar idiot!" mendengar itu Junsu langsung melepaskan rangkulannya, menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyadari pandangan itu memasang mimik inosennya.

"Tidak benar jika kau mengatai pacarku idiot, Kim Jaejoong." ucap seseorang yang sekarang tiba-tiba berada di samping Junsu. "_How are you_, Su~i_?_" Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menyambut bibir sang kekasih dan

Chuuu~

Jaejoong membuang pandangannya, 'dasar pasangan idiot! Tidak sadar jika mereka sedang berada di wilayah kampus!' Gerutunya dalam hati. Sekarang suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk, dongkol, kesal, campur aduk.

"Tentu saja jauh lebih baik, Chunnie," Junsu tersenyum. "Bagaimana pelajaranmu?" Tanya Junsu, mulai mengacuhkan seseorang yang sekarang merasa seperti obat nyamuk atau bahkan memang sudah terbakar sejak tadi.

Yoochun mengambil kursi dan kemudian memposisikan dirinya disamping Junsu. Berhadapan dan saling menggenggam tangan, bertukar pandang dengan senyum yang tak lepas di bibir masing-masing –membuat Jaejoong terkikik pelan karena geli– untung saja pasangan itu tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Atau terlalu kurang kerjaan untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang mengarahkan pandangan ke meja ini?

"Jauh lebih baik tentu saja. Profesor Bernard hanya menjelaskan detail-detail planet atau—entahlah aku tidak menyimaknya," Yoochun tersenyum geli kepada dirinya sendiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya memanggil _waiter._

"Kau lapar Su~?" Junsu menggeleng "Bagaimana denganmu Jaejoong?" Jaejoong mendongak dan menggeleng kemudian kembali bergelut dengan _novel_-nya. Yoochun mengangkat bahunya dan memesan setelah _waiter _itu berada di sampingnya "_Cheese burger_ dan _lemon juice_" _waiter_ itu mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menjauh.

Yoochun menghadap ke arah Jaejoong –setelah sebelumnya menatap Junsu dengan intens dan saling menyentuhkan hidung–"Oh! Aku hampir lupa, Kim Jaejoong?" Jaejoong mendongak dengan enggan karena merasa aktivitas membacanya terganggu oleh _playboy_ yang ada dan duduk di depannya.

"Hmm—?"

"Kenapa kau kelihatan suntuk begitu?" Jaejoong menggeleng, Yoochun mendengus. Junsu menguap.

Yoochun menyeringai jail."Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui info terbaru tentang Jung Yu—"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Yoochun." 'benar-benar kebiasaan buruk' gerutu Junsu dalam hati 'selalu saja memotong kalimat orang lain huhhh', lanjutnya kemudian menghentakkan kakinya yang ada dibawah meja dengan penuh emosi dan dia beruntung tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Yoochun tersenyum. Berasa umpannya berhasil."Kau tentu saja sudah tau tentang apa yang terjadi dua jam yang lalu?" Yoochun melirik Junsu yang masih berdebat dengan pikirannya, Jaejoong mengangguk, tentu saja Yoochun tahu kalau Junsu pasti akan menceritakan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Yunho ke Jaejoong. "Yunho membicarakannya dikelas Astronomi tadi." Yoochun tersenyum jail, berusaha mengundang rasa penasaran pria cantik yang ada di depannya yang saat itu langsung menganga tidak percaya. Jaejoong tercekat begitu pula Junsu.

"Ap—apa yang dia katakan?" tanpa pikir panjang Jajeoong menutup _novel _kesukaannya, benar-benar tertarik, benar-benar penasaran, benar-benar terkesan dengan topik yang akan dibicarakan oleh Yoochun. Saat itu juga pesanan Yoochun mendarat di meja. "_Cheese burger and lemon Juice_." ujar _waiter_ tersebut "_thanks_." Yoochun menimpali.

Yoochun meraih garpunya, menatap pria disamping dan di depannya dengan wajah memelas."Apakah aku harus makan dulu sebelu—"

"TIDAK" jawab Junsu dan Jaejoong serempak.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" ujar Yoochun pasrah sambil mendesis dan meletakkan garpunya.

**x**

_**Flashback**_

"Sulit dipercaya, Yoochun! Seorang _playboy _sepertimu melenceng seperti itu, apakah kau sudah tidak laku? Sehingga pelarian mu ke _flower boy_ dengan pantatnya yang montok itu?" Yunho merinding seketika saat ia kembali membayangkan apa yang ia lihat tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Yoochun tersenyum, tentu saja dengan kharismanya yang tidak akan menghilang.

Yoochun menoleh."Aku menikmatinya, kau tahu? Aku merasakan sensasi yang lain saat mengecup errr—? Melumat? Mengulum? Atau entahlah— bibir Junsu daripada wanita manapun." Yoochun mengusap bibirnya bermaksud menggoda pria yang ada di sebelahnya.

Yunho mendesis tidak percaya."Izinkan aku menonjokmu sekarang, Yoochun!" sesaat Yoochun tertawa pelan, sangat pelan, atau Mr. Bernard menghukumnya dengan esai lagi dan berujung dengan omelan Junsu dan Jaejoong karena mereka yang akan mengerjakan esai itu.

"Sayang sekali kau harus kecewa, Jung Yunho!" Yoochun menyeringai, lantas saja membuat Yunho benar-benar ingin menonjoknya, tidak! Membunuhnya lebih tepat.

Yoochun memperbaiki posisi duduknya."Kau bilang apa tadi? Tidak laku? Cihhh! _Playboy_ berkharisma sepertiku jika di lempar di tengah lautan tentu saja banyak gadis-gadis yang rela berenang demi mendapatkanku." Yoochoon menyeringai, sementara Yunho bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri dan berusaha untuk tidak membantah pernyataan Yoochun –yang jika diterawang lebih dekat lagi merupakan sebuah fakta– pria seperti Yoochun memang menjadi ikon idola di kampusnya entah pria atau wanita rela bertekuk lutut di hadapan Yoochun jika itu membuat hati Yoochun luluh dan membalas isi hati si pengemis cinta. _We'll do anything for you_, mungkin itu semacam yel-yel para pengemis cinta Yoochun.

"Aku tahu kau penasaran Jung Yunho! Kau tahu, saat aku menyentuhnya errr— terlalu vulgar kurasa." Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Saat aku menciumnya?atau melumat?mengulum? bibirnya badanku bergetar dari atas sampai bawah! Kau tahu? Dari puluhan bibir yang pernah menyentuh bibirku yang sexy ini—" lantas saja Yunho memandang mengejek dan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar harus mengurungkan niatnya saat pria cassanova di depannya tidak mengizinkannya membuka mulut. "Jangan meralat ucapanku, Yunho! Biarkan aku menjelaskan" Yunho mengangguk enggan "Trims! Dari puluhan bibir yang pernah menyentuh bibirku yang sexy ini, sekalipun aku tidak pernah bergetar seperti yang aku jelaskan. Aku bertaruh, kau rela melepaskan puluhan gadis hanya untuk menikmati sensasi itu. Aku bahkan menyadari bahwa 'orang lain' di bawahku mendesak, kau tahu maksudku?" tentu saja Yunho tahu, pria 21tahun itu mengangguk "Bahkan kurasakan gairahku memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun . Kau juga pasti menyadari kalau aku tidak akan melepaskan 'aksi eksotis' itu jika kau tidak segera menegurku, ahhh— benar-benar sensasi yang berbeda dan entah apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya jika kau membiarkan saja kami melakukan _french kiss_." Yoochun tersenyum kemudian meregangkan otot-otonya.

Yunho memandang risih ke arah pria cassanova yang duduk disampingnya. Pandangan jijik, koreksinya.

Sensasi lain, tuturnya dalam hati. Memikirkan bagaimana cara Yoochun menyampaikan kepadanya tentang 'sensasi lain' dengan begitu seriusnya, bahkan kemampuan Yunho untuk membaca mimik seseorang mengalami kesulitan saat tidak menemukan semacam kebohongan di setiap kata yang diucapkan Yoochun. "Aku menikmatinya, kau tahu? Aku merasakan sensasi yang lain saat..." kata-kata Yoochun terngiang beberapa kali di pikirannya.

"Jung Yunho? Apa kau tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan..."

_Shit!_

**x**

Yoochun mendesah pelan saat ia selesai menceritakan apa saja yang ia bicarakan dengan Yunho, sambil memandang ke arah teman dan pacarnya secara bergantian. Berusaha membaca apa yang mereka pikirkan, saat ini. Bingung? Mungkin saja, pikirnya.

Yoochun kembali meraih garpunya."Ekspresinya sulit kutebak saat aku menceritakan semua itu secara detail dan bahkan ya— berlebihan kurasa." ujar Yoochun. "Oke! _I've done._ Aku ingin makan. Berani bertaruh kalian berdua pasti mendengarkan perutku berbunyi dua sampai tiga kali." Yoochun tersenyum dan mengambil _cheese burger_ pesanannya. Junsu mendengus mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak membalas komentar pacarnya yang menanyakan bahwa perut nya berbunyi –ia bisa mendengarnya beberapa menit yang lalu– dan merasa kasihan juga kepada pria berwajah 'menyenangkan' itu dengan pipi nya yang _chubby_. Junsu tersenyum diam-diam.

Apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong?

'Apa sebenarnya yang di pikirkan Yunho saat mendengar penuturan Yoochun?' tanyanya dalam hati berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat,

PENASARAN , lanjutnya. Sesaat arah pandangannya teralih kearah pintu masuk kafetaria. Pria yang sedang dipikirkannya sedang berdiri tepat beberapa meter darinya.

"Yunho" gumamnya pelan.

...To Be Continue...

So?

_Aku nemu Fic ini dan bersarang di Laptop-ku daripada jamuran dan enggak keurus mending aku upload lagi –dan bergelut lagi dengan _project_ Fic _Multichapter_ yang berbeda– dan moga FFn berbaik hati untuk enggak mengadakan 'razia' lagi terhadap FF-ku. Aamiin._

So?

_Lanjut atau stop disini? –dan nunggu FFn mengadakan razia dan mentok di _Chapter_ 1? –_

**Readers? Would you leave me some reviews to keep my spirits on ? :p**

_._

_**With Love**_

_**.BerRy.**_

_**_AKTF_**_


	2. Sweetness Accident

**Nothing is Imposibble**

**.**

**Author : ****BeRry a.k.a Randy**

**Genre : Comedy, Romance****, etc.**

**Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin, and Others**

**Rated : T to M**

**Chapter : ****2 of ?**

**Setting : Western****/Out of Korean**

**Pair : **

**Yunho x Jaejoong**

**Yoochun x Junsu**

**etc**

**WARNINGS : OOC,**** OC,**** AU, Gaje's, Typo's, Alur Cepat, and Others.**

**Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy**

**rePost**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

(A/n : Maaf telat banget update-nya, gue sedikit lupa kalau ternyata ada ini FF nyempil di FFn gue, lol)

**Just enjoying^^**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Sweetness Accident**

* * *

"Huhhh!" Junsu mendecak sebal, bagaimana tidak? Teman yang duduk di sampingnya tidak juga menghentikan aktivitas 'abnormalnya', siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong yang sedang memandang seorang Jung Yunho yang selama tiga tahun ini menjadi stalker pria itu.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang bersantai sambil melihat kakak seniornya bermain basket dengan begitu lincah dan berlomba memperlihatkan keahliannya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua menunggu jemputan, oh tidak! Lebih tepatnya menemani Junsu menunggu jemputan pacarnya.

"Lihat bagaimana dia memasukkan bolanya ke ring itu, Junsu! Hebat dan Hmmm—sexy, kan?" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah temannya meminta persetujuan tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat mimik wajah temannya yang suntuk dan kembali memandang Yunho.

"Shit! Oh apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon?" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berdiri membuat Junsu terlonjak kaget "Menjatuhkan Yunho sama saja berurusan denganku!" decaknya sebal. "Eh? Tapi tidak untuk Siwon hyung, aku yakin dia tidak sengaja." aktivitas monolog-nya membuat Junsu merasakan aura gila mulai menggerogot di dalam tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Langsung saja para wanita tepatnya penggemar Yunho berteriak histeris melihat sang idola yang jatuh tersungkur karena Choi Siwon yang sengaja atau tidak mendepak bahunya saat Yunho ingin memasukkan bola orens itu. Jaejoong menggerutu "So Bitch!" gumamnya sarkastik, Junsu hanya bisa menyeringai tentu saja, merespon kata-kata temannya sama saja berurusan dengan orang gila atau dia yang akan menjadi gila, juga.

"Finally! Fiuuhh errr—aku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini, Jaejoong! Lihatlah di depan sana." Junsu menunjuk ke arah dimana Yoochun menunggunya. Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, tapi akhirnya dia melakukannya juga seberapa keras ia menahannya. Dengan berat hati Jaejoong pun mengangguk setuju. "Setelah kencan, kami akan kerumahmu." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk, Junsu memeluk sahabatnya kemudian berlalu setelah melambaikan tangannya.

"Yeah, great! Dan sekarang aku sendirian, lagi." gerutu Jaejoong. Merasa bosan, dia pun membereskan buku-bukunya dan berniat pergi ke kafetaria kampus untuk mengisi perutnya yang menuntut sedari tadi.

Melewati lorong-lorong kelas kakak senior membuatnya gugup, tidak sedikit orang memandangnya sambil mengernyit. 'Mereka hanya tidak pernah melihat malaikat berjalan Jaejoong', bujuknya dalam hati. Seberapa keras pun dia menghibur dirinya sendiri, perasaan gugup itu tidak juga pergi, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Mungkin ia takut jika tiba-tiba senior itu membentaknya, bayangan seperti itu membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika.

"Hey, Jaejoong." Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja merangkul pundaknya. Jaejoong menoleh dan—dia tau siapa pemilik lesung pipi itu. Choi Siwon, kakak seniornya yang ahli dalam basket. Pria yang tadi menubruk bahu Yunho, mengingat itu Jaejoong agak risih dirangkul oleh cowok berlesung pipi itu.

Siwon, dia mengenalnya saat Siwon menembaknya di taman, tepat malam itu malam minggu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mengaku sebagai secret admirer nya! Tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jaejoong. Kalian tentu saja tahu jawabannya! Dan sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat tahu kalau pada saat itu Siwon di bawah pengaruh alkohol, jadi wajar jika tingkahnya rada sedikit gila.

Cinta pertamanya hanya untuk Jung Yunho, Ciuman pertamanya hanya untuk Jung Yunho, dan semua bagian dari tubuhnya hanya untuk Jung Yunho. Dan selama ini ia sangat bekerja keras untuk menjaga ke'perawanan' bagian-bagian tubuhnya sampai sekarang. Dan ia juga sebenarnya penasaran sampai kapan 'keperawanannya' itu bertahan, ataukah ia akan menjadi bujang lapuk? Sekali lagi lagi ia bergidik ngeri.

"Hai, Si-won." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, asal tahu saja dia selalu canggung jika berbicara dengan pria yang tidak dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja image cueknya yang menyebalkan tiba-tiba datang begitu saja.

"Kurasa kau mau ke kafetaria." lebih tepat ke pernyataan, Siwon tidak menginginkan jawaban bukan? Jaejoong hanya mengangkat satu senti sudut bibirnya sambil tetap berjalan dengan risih karena lengan kekar Siwon masih menggelayut di bahunya. "Makan bersamaku?" tawar Siwon tanpa basa-basi.

Jaejoong memandangnya sekilas. "As you wish." jawab Jaejoong singkat, tiga kata berhasil membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Santapan baru Mr. Choi?" celetuk seorang cowok berkacamata meninju lengan kekar Siwon.

"Lumayan, kau bisa berbagi denganku Choi," kali ini cowok berotot tak kalah dari Siwon menyeringai dengan senyum mesumnya yang seketika itu juga membuat perut Jaejoong dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

"So Hot, Mr. Choi, rawrrr." kata Cewek centil sambil menjulurkan lidah yaang Jaejoong yakin ada tindikannya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, ngeri.

"Bibirnya..." suara berat menimpali

"Membuatku..." lanjut pria satunya

"Frustasi..." pemilik suara siapa kali ini? Aku sendiri bingung.

"Hot!" tentu saja si kembar mereka Raffi dan Raffa yang terkenal dengan kekompakannya.

Jaejoong mendengus mendengar komentar-komentar kaka seniornya yang ditanggapi Siwon dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, dan berhasil membuat cewek-cewek genit berteriak histeris—cewek-cewek jalang—koreksi Jaejoong, lagi.

"Acuhkan mereka, jangan menunduk seperti itu." Siwon menasehati, memegang dagu Jaejoong dan menuntutnya agar mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan. Sambil terus melangkah, Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati, kurasa koridor ini tidak berujung.

Dan, yeah! akhirnya kafetaria itu kelihatan, dan Jaejoong mengernyit heran melihat hampir pemain basket yang memenuhi ruangan kafetaria itu. Saat tersadar akan kesalahannya atau lebih tepat ketololannnya,

Jaejoong kembali menggerutu, "Aku bahkan lebih memilih koridor jahannam itu." gumamnya pelan dan beruntung Siwon yang saat itu lengah tidak mendengar komentar jJaejoong. Tentu saja ada jalan lain yang lebih dekat sehingga tidak perlu mendengar komentar sarkastik kakak seniornya.

* * *

"Dimana kita duduk, Jae?" Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya, tentu saja dia tidak tahu. 'Aneh sekali ini orang, kau yang carikan aku tempat duduk, bodoh. Kau yang mengajakku makan bersama.' Decak Jaejoong kesal.

Ruangan ini hampir penuh, ada pengecualian. Siwon mendesah "Di samping Jung Yunho ada dua kursi, ayo." Gubrak! For God sake, Jaejoong yakin lima detik yang lalu ia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Ia terpaku di tempat dengan nampan di atas tangannya yang mulai bergetar. "Oh C'mon, bukan saatnya untuk melamun. Untuk ke tiga kalinya perutmu berbunyi, Jae." ujar Siwon berusaha menggoda pria di depannya, Jaejoong mengiyakan, entahlah dengan berat hati. Setidaknya, kalau dia tahu ingin makan di samping Yunho ia tidak akan memilih makanan berat seperti yang ia ambil. Burger, Cheese Brownies, Choco black cream, dan for God sake, ice cream dengan cup yang besar?

Jaejoong menarik kursinya dan duduk dengan canggung. Sedikit meringis saat menyadari dia berada di samping Yunho—kedua dari Yunho lebih tepatnya!—Siwon menempati kursi yang berada di samping Yunho, tentu saja jiwa protektifnya muncul tanpa di jemput. Tentu jauh lebih baik seperti itu, jika ia berada tepat disamping Yunho ia tidak yakin Yunho tidak ilfeel dengannya saat melihat nampannya yang berisi makanan menggunung.

"Nah! Sekarang makanlah, aku tahu kau sudah lapar." kata Siwon, Jaejoong menanggapi dengan senyum canggung. Tidak mengherankan jika dia semakin gugup, berada di sekeliling pemain basket dan lebih mengejutkan lagi ada Yunho tidak sampai satu setengah meter darinya. Bangga? Tentu saja! Biasanya ia berada paling dekat dengan Yunho delapan atau paling tidak tujuh meter dan kini menjadi ±2meter. Fakta itu membuat sendok Jaejoong tidak tepat sasaran saking senangnya hingga membuat krim coklat menodai bibir merahnya. Siwon yang tidak sengaja melihat itu, mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang membuat pipi Jaejoong menjadi merah, entahlah ia merasa pipinya menjadi panas.

"Pacar baru, Choi Siwon?" Tanya seseorang, lantas saja membuat Jaejoong tersedak. Suara berat dan sexy itu pastilah dia tahu siapa pemilik suaranya, siapa lagi?

"Jangan coba-coba untuk merebutnya dariku, ." Yunho mendengus, tentu saja aku straight! Yunho membela dirinya dalam hati. "Baik-baik saja, Jae?" Siwon memberikan softdrink miliknya yang diterima oleh Jaejoong setelah menatapnya sekilas. "Hmm—" jawab Jaejoong singkat kemudian menyeruput softdrink milik Siwon.

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalnya, Yunho?" Tanya Siwon, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan menghentikan obrolannya dengan pria Jangkung yang ada di sampingnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong tersedak kali ini dengan suara batuk yang sama sekali disengaja, _hell no_! Ia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Ada masalah dengan tenggorokanmu, Jae?" Tanya Siwon. Jaejoong menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannnya dari Yunho yang juga menatapnya.

Yunho menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang tidak kalah kekar oleh Siwon. "Jung Yunho." Jaejoong tercengang! Menatap _mousy_ di bola mata Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jaejoong dengan ragu, canggung, senang, malu dan campur aduk lainnya akhirnya menyambut tangan kekar itu, Yunho menghentakkannya pelan, Jaejoong tahu itu sebuah kode sebenarnya.

"K—Kim Jaejoong" ucap Jaejoong setelah berusaha menemukan suaranya dan itulah yang diinginkan Yunho, nama pemilik bibir cherry tersebut.

"Hyung, nonton NBA pulang kuliah?" Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin yang sebenarnya tanpa menyadari dia belum melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Jaejoong.

"_A__s __y__ou wish_, Changmin" Yunho tersenyum, Changmin mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan obrolan dengan rekan basketnya, sementara Yunho menoleh ke arah Siwon saat mendengar suara sarkastis Siwon yang membuatnya mendesis pelan.

"Yunho, kurasa aku sempat melihat telapak tanganmu, sebelum menyentuh Jaejoong aku tidak menemukan lem perekat atau semacamnya?!" Siwon memasang tampang mengejek, sambil memandang ke arah tangan Yunho yang masih bertaut dengan tangan milik Jaejoong. Untuk kali ini Jaejoong ingin mengutuk Siwon tidak mempunyai bibir! _Hell yeah, _untuk tiga tahun terakhir baru kali ini Jaejoong menggenggam tangan kekar itu.

"Eh? Benar, kau benar Siwon." ujar Yunho membenarkan, "Nice to know you, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho tersenyum yang dibalas senyum yang tidak kalah manisnya oleh Jaejoong.

"_O__h my! bitch please! No I mean__ N__—nice to know you too_, Jung Yunho!" senang menatapmu lebih dekat seperti ini lanjut Jaejoong sambil berteriak dalam hati, ini bahkan pertama kalinya aku menatapmu sedekat ini dan menikmati indahnya suaramu dalam jarak yang membuat jantungku terasa ingin tercabut dan melewati kepalaku. Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa umpatannya barusan membuat Siwon dan Yunho sama-sama tercengang.

* * *

"_O__h Shit__!__ What the fuck are you doing here? In my room?_ Sopan sekali Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu!" Jaejoong mendecak kesal sambil berbalik melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon kamarnya. Padahal ia baru saja bersantai ditempat ini dan ingin mengambil cemilan di lemari es miliknya,. Sayangnya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya atau menodai penglihatannya dengan pemandangan vulgar yang terjadi dikamarnya, dan menuntutnya harus kembali ke balkon kamarnya lagi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia bahkan mendengar Junsu mengatainya bodoh karena menanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia tanyakan.

"_A__ku ingin tahu Junsu, apa kau pernah errr—melakukannya?"_

"_tidak Jaejoong! Aku masih punya harga diri, kau tahu itu, bodoh!"_

_Remember?_ Itu ucapan Junsu saat! Dia menyangkut-pautkan dengan harga diri. Sekarang siapa sebenarnya yang bodoh? Aku atau dia? Kembali ia menggerutu dengan kesalnya. Dan ya, si pantat bebek itu tidak punya harga diri lebih tepatnya.

Tentu saja sekarang ini Jaejoong merasa dikhianati, sisi negatifnya adalah Junsu tidak lagi 'virgin' dan sisi positifnya aku masih 'virgin'. Hiburannya kali ini berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak apa yang terjadi dikamarnya.

Tidak lama waktu berselang, kembali ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Apalagi saat mendengar suara yang membuat bulu tengkuk Jaejoong menjadi meremang karena ngeri. Suara mereka bahkan membuatnya ingin melompat dari pagar kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua sehingga tidak lagi mendengar suara 'sinting' mereka berdua.

Suara desahan mereka semakin membaur menjadikan sebuah irama yang membuat siapa saja mendengarnya merinding, tidak terkecuali Jaejoong. Mereka semakin menggila menimbulkan suara derak dari spring bed milik pria cherry tersebut dan tentu saja ini membuat kesabaran seorang Kim Jaejoong habis, kemarahannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya!

Dia melangkahkan kakinya, meraih knop pintu balkon miliknya, suara pintu berderit menandakan pintunya terbuka. Tentu saja melakukan hal ini memerlukan mental yang kuat, atau kau akan mimisan atau bahkan tidak sadarkan diri, bayangkan sahabat polosnya Junsu—oh! ralat, Junsu tidak lagi polos—menaik turunkan badannya di atas tubuh Yoochun. _Hell yeah! _Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

Jaejooong menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "_BITCH PLEASE_! HENTIKAN ITU, AKU INGIN MUNTAH MENDENGAR SUARA KALIAN D-DAN—KASIAN KASURKU YANG TERUS BERDERIT SEDARI TADI. _STOP IT!_" Jaejoong berdiri di dekat pintu sambil memandang ke bawah dengan suara yang tegas. Memandang ke bawah akan mengurangi dosanya kan? Tidak melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin membunuh pasangan yang merupakan sahabatnya itu. Sementara orang yang dimaksud, sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang salah tingkah dan geram ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri seperti orang idiot.

"Kau bisa menunggu diluar sebentar, Jaejoong! Sebentar lagi aku akan errr—kau tahu maksudku?!" Yoochun membuka suaranya berusaha untuk tidak mendesah dan itu pun dengan sekuat tenaga ia lakukan sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan memelas.

Jaejoong mendengus protes."Pengusiranmu sopan sekali Yoochun." masih dengan wajah menunduk Jaejoong akhirnya mengalah dan beranjak menuju pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Yoochun tersenyum, saat hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja suara sinis itu kembali terdengar.

"Asal tahu saja, jika kalian tidak meredakan suara sinting kalian aku berjanji aku akan membunuh kalian berdua! _I promise_! Dan kau cukup romantis Yoochun kau bisa menyumpal bibir Junsu dengan bibir mu. Dan ingat, 10 menit dari sekarang! Atau aku masuk lagi dan menyiram kalian dengan air panas." geram Jaejoong masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Apa yang ia katakan tadi tentu saja membuat Yoochun dan Junsu meringis mendengarnya.

Setelah memandang kepergian Jaejoong yang dengan setengah hati kembali ke balkon-nya, mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas nya yang sempat tertunda, sebenarnya saat ini adalah dua ronde yang mereka jalani. Satu saat mereka tiba duluan di rumah Jaejoong dan tertidur di kamar pria yang mempunyai bibir cherry itu dan ronde kedua adalah sekarang saat Jaejoong pulang dan bersantai di balkon kamarnya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal ancaman Jaejoong, setau mereka Jaejoong tidak pernah bermain-main. Membayangkan ruangan ini penuh dengan bercak darah dimana-mana membuat pasangan itu bergidik ngeri.

"Sssh—kurasa ada suata saat nanti kita yang memarahinya , Yoochun. Berani bertaruh dia akan tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti ini dan! Ughhh—" Junsu menimpali Jaejoong dengan kutukan, Yoochun mengangguk kemudian kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dan berusaha mencapai bibir Junsu untuk meredam suaranya atau Jaejoong akan membuktikan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

* * *

"Kenapa kau masih saja membuntutiku Suzy? Sudah kukatakan kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan hub—ughh." Yunho mendesis kesal saat Suzy tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah bajunya dan meraih pinganggnya, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"j—jangan katakan itu lagi Jung Yunho, i—izinkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku menjamin aku tidak akan mengganggu mu—lagi." dan untuk kali ini Yunho tidak akan menolak pelukan Suzy yang dilakukannya secara tiba-tiba, ia membalas pelukan perempuan itu yang beberapa hari yang lalu resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyukai cewek cengeng, Suzy!" tentu saja niat Yunho untuk menggodanya, sayangnya sifat sensitif pemilik rambut panjang tersebut menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Dan—karena itulah kau memutuskan hubungan kita, benar kan?" itu salah satunya. Batin Yunho. Tentu saja ia menggeleng di atas kepala Suzy, menggeleng, untuk menjaga perasaan wanita yang masih berada di pelukannya itu.

"Kau tahu alasan sebenarnya, Suzy." Yunho mengusap punggung perempuan itu dan berbisik ditelinganya lantas saja hal itu membuat Suzy merinding tak karuan "Tidakkah kau menyadari? Semua mata terarah kepada kita sekarang." ujar Yunho dengan tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangan di sekelililngnya.

"Ya, Kau benar. Tapi persetan dengan itu." Suzy menuntut untuk melepaskan diri dan dengan senang hati Yunho melepaskannya. "Dan alasan kau memutuskanku adalah, kau ingin merasakan sensasi yang lain. Dan kalimat itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur seharian karena memikirkannya, sensasi apa yang kau maksud dalam pernyataan bodoh itu!" Yunho tersenyum memandang mimik perempuan di depannya yang tiba-tiba saja cemberut.

"Salah kau sendiri Miss, aku bahkan tidak menyadari apa sebenarnya sensasi yang aku maksud." Ucap Yunho menampakkan ekspresi idiotnya. Suzy terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang berubah plin-plan itu.

"Dan terus saja lanjutkan curhatanmu dan membuat aku terkena omelan Mr. Bernard dan hukuman essainya Yunho!" kali ini nada sarkastis sedikit ia tegaskan membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Kau yang memancingku untuk membahasnya dan yeah—aku agak ragu soal ini, kurasa ingatanmu masih normal, Suzy?" Yunho menimpali, Suzy menggeram pelan dan berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Saat hendak membalas ejekan Yunho yang memang benar itu, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Suzy?" siapa saja pemilik suara itu ia akan berterima kasih karena telah membebaskannya dari perseteruannya dengan Yunho. Tanpa pikir panjang Suzy membalikkan badannya dan melihat Yoon Eun Hye melipat tangan di dadanya sambil memasang mimik sangar yang dibuat-buat.

"Hai, Eun! Kelas ekonomi kan? Ayo." tanpa merasa bersalah Suzy meraih telapak tangan Eun Hye yang masih terlipat di dadanya, saat melangkah ia mendengar suara deheman pelan dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Suzy berbalik menghadap Yunho dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Sampai jumpa, Jung Yunho." Yunho membalas dengan senyum sambil memandang kepergian Suzy.

"Akhirnnya! Satu beban berkurang dalam hidupku! Fiuuuhhh—" tutur Yunho sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet di dekat perpustakaan dan kemudian berlanjut ke kelas Mrs. Viona setelahnya, tak lupa ia menyapa senyum dari teman-temannya, lebih dominan ke wanita tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan wajah tampan dan ditambah bintang basket sepertinya?

* * *

"Shit! kalian—bisakah kalian melihat suasana dulu? Kau berdua berada di tempat umum. Sekarang. Hentikan. Itu !" geram Jaejoong frustasi terlihat dari cara berbicaranya yang memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Stop it! Atau kalian aku siram dengan minuman milikku! Kau mendengarku, KIM JUNSU? PARK YOOCHUN?" Jaejoong berdiri sambil memegang minuman miliknya. Jaejoong memperlihatkan raut wajah yang melebihi kesal, kekesalannya terhadap pasangan itu sudah sampai di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Ups!" ujar Yoochun, mencoba menggoda Jaejoong dengan menjilat bibirnya yang terlihat masih basah akibat french kiss-nya dengan Junsu. Jangankan tergoda, berniat melihatnya saja tidak, batin Jaejoong berusaha menolak berargumen dengan batinnya yang kelihatan 'iri' itu.

"Kau membuatku mual Yoochun, jangan salahkan tanganku kalau tiba-tiba aku menggampar bibirmu itu!" ujar Jaejoong sambil membereskan buku-buku miliknya berniat untuk meninggalkan pasangan sejoli yang menatapnya heran.

"Kemana Jae? Kurasa Profesor Tarner pelajarannya enam puluh menit lagi?" tanya Junsu, berusaha melepaskan lengan Yoochun yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kendalikan tanganmu, Yoochun." bisik Junsu, Yoochun mendesis dan dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya.

Saat hendak memeluk Junsu lagi yang berada di pangkuannya, hp miliknya berbunyi dan melihat balasan dari seseorang yang sedari tadi sms'an dengannya. Yoochun tersenyum membacanya kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Junsu.

"Beritahu dia, pangerannya berada di toilet tempat dimana _charming itu_ melihat kita." bisiknya sangat pelan, bahkan jika Jaejoong melihatnya dia tidak akan tahu bahwa pasangan itu sedang berbisik, karena tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Menjauh dari kalian berdua lebih tepatnya. Dan aku masih marah tentu saja atas apa yang kalian lakukan dua hari yang lalu. Kalian harus tahu itu. Dan. KAU!" telunjuk Jaejoong mengarah ke depan muka Yoochun yang secara spontan terkejut akibat ulah Jaejoong. Yoochun mengangguk "Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, yakinlah sedetik kemudian kepala dan tubuhmu terpenggal." Ancam Jaejoong membuat Junsu bergidik bukannya Yoochun.

Yoochun menyeringai."Ughhh! Kau membuatku takut Jae." ujar Yoochun sarkastis

'bukkkk' kepalan tangan Junsu mendarat di jidat lebar Yoochun.

"Aku bersedia membantumu, Jae." Junsu yang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong bertukar pandang dan tersenyum yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Sayangnya kalian berdua harus kecewa, aku tidak akan membiarkan Junsu tersakiti karena sebenarnya akulah yang rela bertekuk lutut untuk mendapatkan hatinya, bagaimana mungkin aku tega mel—" Jaejoong mendesis dan segera meralat kalimat Yoochun.

"Dasar sinting." Desis Jaejoong, kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar ingin muntah "Aku mual! Dan kali ini aku ingin pergi, sampai jumpa di chemistry class, Junsu." Junsu berdiri dari pangkuan Yoochun dengan sedikit meringis karena 'aktivitasnya' dengan Yoochun dua hari yang lalu masih melekat dan sedikit sakit dibagian belakang tubuhnya.

Junsu menghempaskan tangannya sambil melototkan matanya saat Yoochun menariknya kembali, setelah mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Yoochun, Junsu kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih ke arah Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Yunho berada di toilet dekat perpustakaan sekarang. Kurasa kau ingin menyusulnya." Junsu terkikik kemudian memeluk temannya yang terdiam membatu. "Sampai jumpa."

Yoochun berdeham. "Kalian membuatku cemburu, hentikan tingkahmu yang agresif itu, Junsu! Kau milikku!" Yoochun mendesis saat mengatakannya, tentu saja ia hanya bercanda. Bagaimanapun juga melihat persahabatan antara mereka berdua siapa pun akan merasa cemburu atas kedekatan mereka yang layaknya saudara. Oh tentu saja, berteman sejak masih berumur 5 tahun membuat keakraban mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Beruntunglah aku tidak memegang sebuah pisau sekarang, Yoochun." Jaejoong menyeringai kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pasangan sejoli yang memandang langkah kecil miliknya ke tempat dimana Junsu menyebutkan keberadaan Yunho.

Junsu tersenyum, ternyata dia masih mempercayaiku, baguslah. Junsu membatin.

"Kembali ketempat dudukmu, Junsu." Junsu menoleh kemudian menyadari apa yang diinginkan Yoochun setelah melihat tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang Yoochun sedang menggodanya.

Junsu menyeringai sambil bergidik ngeri."_Think again_, aku tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian di kafetaria ini, Yoochun."

Yoochun menggeram, "Sejak kapan kau menolak ajakanku? Dan Oh! Demi Tuhan, Sejak kapan 'penyakit' Jaejoong menular ke aliran darahmu?" kata Yoochun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Junsu pura-pura menerawang. "Sejak aku menyadari, tingkah kita berlebihan. Mulai sekarang, di kampus hanya sebatas pelukan. Tidak lebih. Pikirkan bagaimana galaknya Prof. Tarner." Junsu menjeda kalimatnya sambil bergidik ngeri. "Kalau kau berani melakukannya, yakinlah sebulan jatahmu tidak akan aku berikan, berani membantah, Sir?" mendengar 'jatah' sebulan disita, tanpa ragu-ragu Yoochun menggeleng sambil memperlihatkan senyum cengengesannya.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kesini dan peluklah aku." ujar Yoochun membentangkan tangannya yang disambut oleh geraman pelan si pria imut di depannya yang masih berdiri, salah tingkah.

* * *

Entah darimana si duckbutt centil itu mengetahui Yunho berada di toilet? Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan aku, Yoochun, dan Junsu tidak pernah meninggalkan kafetaria itu selama tiga puluh menit, batin Jaejoong yang masih berargumen sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat di mana Yunho berada.

Entah bagaimana ia tidak bisa berhenti memarahi pasangan itu saat mereka berdua mengumbar kemesraan yang membuat hatinya berdesir hebat. Tentu saja selama ini kekesalannya, kata-kata kasar dan penolakannya hanya sebagai candaan dan beruntungnya dianggap serius oleh ke dua pasangan itu. Ia tidak akan marah, bagaimana mungkin ia marah? Melihat senyum yang selalu mengembang di bibir Junsu selama menjalin hubungan dengan Yoochun membuatnya ikut bahagia. Ia tersenyum.

Pintu utama toilet itu sudah di depan matanya, hanya berjarak ±1 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, lututnya melemas, tangannya menggapai diudara berusaha meraih knop pintu yang berada di depannya. Terlalu jauh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat, sekarang knop pintu berada di tangannya.

Ia merasakan dingin di telapak tangannya yang menggenggam knop pintu itu dan sejenak melirik ke arah tangannya dan melihat buku-buku jarinya yang kini memutih dengan urat-uratnya menyembul keluar karena telalu erat menggenggam benda itu.

_Hell yeah, I'm ready__._

Dengan sekali hentakan pintu utama toilet itu terbuka, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

'Braakkk' terdengar pintu toilet yang ditutup dengan kasar. Tap, tap, tap langkah kaki yang semakin cepat di sebelah kananannya itu terdengar mendekatinya ditempat ia berdiri, masih di depan pintu.

Semakin cepat ia tahu orang itu berlari, 5 meter, 3 meter, 2 meter, dua meter sentengah, satu meter, dan terdengar suara'Bukkk' dan dengan keras seseorang menubruknya, membuatnya tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan akhirnya terjatuh kebelakang karena adanya beban bagian depannya, sepasang lengan kokoh di pinggangnya berusaha menahannya untuk tidak terjatuh. Tapi betapa malangnya dia, pria yang mempunyai bibir cherry itu dan juga seseorang yang menubruknya terjatuh dan terjerembab di atas lantai yang dingin .

Kepalanya berputar-putar, kepala bagian belakangnya sakit, tulang punggunya sakit dan terasa sangat berdenyut. Ia bahkan tidak ingin membuka matanya saat ia sudah mencapai lantai yang dingin. Sesuatu yang berat berada di atas tubuhnya membuat tulang punggungnya semakin sakit, jangan lupa beban itu bahkan membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas, ah lupakan ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara bernafas, setidaknya sekarang.

Dan ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menyentuh bibir cherry miliknya. Dan, ia bersumpah bibirnya terasa seperti robek karena tertimpa benda itu saat ia terjatuh. Rasa asin membuktikan itu.

Tekstur lembut itu tidak familiar baginya, ia tidak pernah menyentuh atau 'merasakan' benda selembut yang kini berada di atas bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan rasa asin itu. Benda asing itu perlahan bergerak melumat bibirnya. Membuatnya mengerang.

'Hmmpphh~~~'

Saat mendengar suaranya yang keluar, mengingatkannya dengan suara dolphin milik Junsu saat ia sedang bercumbu dengan pacarnya, Yoochun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka matanya dan membelalak saat ia melihat ada seseorang yang berada di atasnya dan bibirnya menempel di bibir cherry miliknya. Bola mata berwana mousy yang ia kenal itu terbuka, menatapnya. Dan ia tahu siapa pemilik bola mata itu, Jung Yunho, desisnya dalam hati.

Beritahu aku bahwa aku sudah tahu cara bernafas, tidak.

Beritahu aku bahwa aku sedang bermimpi, tidak.

Beritahu aku bahwa bibirku masih 'virgin'. tidak

Kalau begitu beritahu aku bahwa seseorang yang berada di atasku dan seseorang yang mencium bibirku adalah Jung Yunho, YA!

Kembali ia mendesah.

Otot-otot nya mengejang, menikmati _service_ Yunho. Sesekali membuatnya mendesah saat benda kenyal itu menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan rasa asin dan besi yang menyelimuti indra perasanya.

_I get his sexy lip!_ Teriak Jaejoong dalam hati. _First __k__iss_-ku di ambil olehnya, aku tidak sedang bermimpi, tak apa jika bibirku sudah tidak _suci_, lagi. Dan aku yakin rasa asin di bibirku itu adalah darahku dan darahnya yang tercampur saat ia menimpa bibirku.

Mendesah dengan hikmat adalah caranya untuk mengekspressikan kesenangan beruntun yang menghampiri Jaejoong, tak peduli betapa sakit tulang punggungnya yang semakin mendesis tidak jelas, tak peduli seberapa kuat otot-otot kepalanya menusuk-nusuk di bagian dalamnya menuntut obat penenang saking sakitnya. Dan terlebih tidak peduli bibirnya yang kini berdarah dan robek menuntut obat yang sekiranya dapat membuat darah itu berhenti mengalir.

"_W__ell, well, well_, sekarang beri tahu aku pemandangan apa sebenarnya yang aku lihat ini. _Shit_! Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong!" jeda, hening. "_Hey wake up!_ Banyak orang yang melihat kalian dengan JIJIK dan !" suara berat dengan nada sarkastik tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Prof. Scoody Tarner yang kini berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya dan juga beberapa kakak seniornya yang berada di belakang Prof. Tarner, begitu pula beberapa siswa yang keluar dari perpustakaan untuk menyaksikan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Beberapa cewek fujoshi berteriak saat melihat adegan yang lumayan errr—romantis itu.

Benda kenyal dan lembut itu berhenti melumat bibirnya yang sedari tadi terdiam karena hanya menerima servis dari benda itu—well ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara berciuman, sehabis ini ia harus belajar dari Junsu—. Benda lembut itu kemudian menjauh dari bibirnya setelah memberinya satu kecupan kecil di bibirnya yang kini sedikit membengkak. Entah karena luka di bibirnya atau karena lumatan Yunho yang membuat bibirnya membengkak sexi itu. Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya yang saat ia rasakan rasa asin itu sudah pudar, Yunho menelannya?

Yunho kemudian berdiri beranjak dengan enggan dari tubuh Jaejoong sembari menyeringai ke arah Siwon yang kebetulan ada disitu memandangnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Dan selagi Jaejoong memikirkan apakah Yunho menelan darah mereka berdua dan sedetik kemudian menyadari ada masalah yang lebih berat karena masalah ini, Prof. Tarner. Membuat kepalanya berputar-putar, dan gelap—

**TBC**

Well—aku ngeditnya di sela-sela kemalasanku karena aku lagi puasa, dan beruntung disini enggak ada adegan yang sekiranya bikin makruh. Well, adegan Yoochun dan Junsu emang NC tapi ekplisit kan? Dan kurasa imajinasiku enggak bermain-main di adegan itu ;p

Dan makasih udah review di chapter satu *deep bow*

.

Well—would you leave me review guys?

**_BerRy_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_AKTF_**


	3. Be Better

**Nothing is Imposibble**

**.**

**Author :BeRry a.k.a Randy**

**Genre : Comedy, Romance, etc.**

**Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin, and Others**

**Rated : T to M**

**Chapter :3 of ?**

**Setting : Western/Out of Korean**

**Pair(s) :**

**Yunho x Jaejoong**

**Yoochun x Junsu**

**etc**

**WARNINGS : OOC,OC,AU, Gaje's, Typo's, Alur Cepat, and Others.**

**Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy**

**rePost**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(A/n : Maaf telat banget update-nya, dan makasih buat salah satu _reader_ gue yang selalu nagih gue FF ini dan akhirnya gue edit juga—hari ini juga.

**Jangan lupa review-nya, please? :)**)

**Just enjoying^^**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

**Be Better….**

* * *

"Tidak! Jangan harap aku mengabulkannya, Jung Yunho." sergah Prof. Tarner dengan nada sarkastis yang sepertinya enggan untuk menyingkir dari bibir dan nada bicaranya. Dasar tua bangka! Gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

"Bersyukurlah aku tidak menendang kau dan Jaejoong dari kampus yang terhormat ini!" Yunho mencibir, yang ditanggapi senyum Prof. Tarner yang seolah berkata "Kuharap kau tidak ingin menciumku, juga."

"Kau boleh kembali ke rumah mu, sekarang. Dan berhentilah untuk membujukku meringankan hukumanmu." sambil membereskan buku-buku nya, Prof Tarner akhirnya meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di ruangannya. Ingin rasanya ia mengacak-acak ruang dosennya yang mengajarkan Fisika itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke UKS kampus itu, membuat dirinya melewati beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang menatap aneh dan jijik kepadanya. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menggelengkan kepala tepat di hadapannya. Untung saja dia orangnya cuek dan tidak peduli terhadap apapun.

Oke, kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia—dan lelaki cantik, Jaejoong, yang ia cium beberapa puluh menit yang lalu—diskorsing selama satu minggu oleh guru _killer_ itu. Membuatnya memohon hukumannya di kurangi. Setidaknya jadi 5 hari itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Profesor itu tentu saja menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan masalah terbesarnya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia menyampaikan berita buruk ini ke _flower boy _yang terbaring di UKS itu?

'kreeekkkk'

Pintu UKS terbuka dengan knop pintu—yang dingin—masih tergenggam di tangan Yunho yang kokoh dengan genggaman yang kuat. Ia bahkan belum sempat melihat bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong. Minta maaf apalagi.

Teman Jaejoong yang bermuka imut sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan bersiap untuk menyemprotnya—Yunho mengetahuinya saat diam-diam menatap bibir pria itu yang berkedut-kedut—ia bahkan tidak takut oleh ekspressi geram pria imut itu.

Justru, Yunho berusaha menahan supaya tidak tertawa saat ini juga.

"Eoh? KAU—" Junsu menunjuk hidung Yunho. Yunho berani bertaruh kalau sekarang wajahnya pasti memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa atau telunjuk yang sekarang di depan hidungnya akan mencolok matanya dan menyungkilnya keluar.

Yunho menunggu pria itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Demi Tuhan, YUNHO!" bentak Junsu terlihat dari caranya memberikan penekanan pada namanya. Namanya? Pria 'abnormal' itu tahu namaku? Bagaimana bi—

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP JAEJOONG?!" sekarang pria berwajah imut dihadapannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok monster. Yunho mendelik, membeku, gemetar, lututnya lemas, ia bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri sekarang—well yang benar adalah Yunho masih menahan tawanya. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Sebentar sekali dia bertransformasi, batinnya.

Junsu mengangkat telapak tangannya dan Yunho sudah menyiapkan pipinya—sejak tadi—dan menyadari kalau tamparan itu pasti akan mendarat mulus di pipinya.

"Nghhhh~" lenguhan Jaejoong berhasil mencegah telapak tangan Junsu mendarat di pipi Yunho— dan sekarang menggantung dihadapan Yunho.

Kembali Junsu bertransformasi, kini ia tersenyum dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Pria aneh.", gumam Yunho.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini rebahan dengan wajah yang benar-benar tersiksa, sepertinya benturan kecil di kepala bagian belakangnya membuat kepalanya benjol.

"Jaga jarakmu, Jung Yunho!" Junsu melototkan matanya saat Yunho berniat untuk memegang telapak tangan Jaejoong. "Jangan pegang dia, atau kau akan mati" geram Junsu, lagi.

"Sudahlah Su~ biarkan Yunho menebus rasa bersalahnya. Apa salahnya jika ia memegang tangan Jaejoong. Toh? di cium saja, Jaejoong tidak keberatan." kata Yoochun dengan nada menggoda dan kerlingan matanya— Ia duduk sambil membaca buku di sudut kanan UKS. Lantas saja membuat Jaejoong _awkward_ dan merah di pipinya makin menjadi semenjak ia menyadari Yunho menjenguknya dan menghampirinya disini, disampingnya.

"Diamhh—lahh—Yoochun, aku sama sekali tidak nnhhhh—" Jaejoong mengaduh, nyeri di kepalanya makin menusuk-nusuk.

"Berhenti bicara sekarang juga, Idiot!" Junsu kembali angkat bicara, Jaejoong mendesah "Kau harus istirahat." sambungnya lagi. "Dan kau—" Yunho menatap horror telunjuk yang mengacung di depannya itu, "jagakan dia untukku. Aku tahu kau mendapatkan hukuman dari Prof. Tarner, jadi aku ingin mengambil kelas Kimiaku dan juga Yoochun yang aku tidak tahu pelajaran apa dia sekarang. Jaga dia baik-baik, atau kau akan kubunuh! Pegang kata-kata ku, Jung Yunho." Junsu terkikik. Tentu saja dalam hati, aktingnya benar-benar sempurna, ia mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, duck—" Yunho tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pantat besar itu langsung saja menyemprotnya.

"Ucapkan itu sekali lagi, atau matamu akan kucongkel keluar." Yunho mendelik di samping Junsu, sepertinya ia benar-benar marah. Tapi kenyataan memang seperti itu kok, Pria imut ini kalau berjalan memang seperti bebe—

"Oh! Aku terlambat 3menit. Jaejoong, aku pergi dulu. Kalau monster itu mengganggumu kau tinggal teriak saja." Junsu menundukkan kepalanya, kelihatannya ia ingin mencium pipi Jaejoong tapi sebenarnya "Nikmati harimu idiot, aku harap dia memperkosamu." bisik Junsu menggoda yang langsung saja mendapatkan pukulan yang telak di kepalanya. "Rasanya benar-benar enak, serius." lagi-lagi, pukulan kecil Jaejoong mendarat di kepalanya. "Sudah cukup kau memukulku, aku harus benar-benar pergi sekarang." kali ini tidak dengan bisikan,

chuu~

Junsu mencium pipi Jaejoong sekilas, kemudian menjauh dari Jaejoong dan menghampiri Yoochun di sudut UKS.

"Untukku?" pinta Yoochun, memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kurasa kau tahu peraturanku sekarang, Park Yoochun!" ujar Junsu, meraih tangan Yoochun untuk membantunya yang enggan berdiri.

"Oh, ayolah! Tidak ada salahnya, hanya kita berempat disini." Yoochun semakin merengek, ia berdiri menuruti perintah dari Junsu.

"Oh! kau benar-benar penggoda yang handal, akan kubunuh kau kalau kita ketahuan oleh Prof. Tarner seperti mere—"

Chuuu~

Jaejoong menggeleng melihat tingkah aneh kedua sahabatnya. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai Yoochun.

"Errr—bagaimana keadaanmu?" ujar Yunho berusaha untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya karena ulah pasangan idiot itu.

"Ermm—baik, pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, Yunho?" kata Jaejoong tidak kalah canggungnya, jantungnya berdesir hebat.

'ckkpp…..enghhhh…sllrppp…cuupp..'

"Kuharap Prof. Tarner segera kesini" Jaejoong berusaha berteriak, Yunho menoleh ke arah pasangan idiot itu.

"Engh—cuk—hup… Yoochun" Junsu berusaha mendorong dada bidang milik pacarnya yang masih menciumnya dengan intens. Merasakan sedikit pukulan kecil di dadanya, akhirnya Yoochun melepaskan ciumannya. Benang tipis yang berupa saliva keduanya akhirnya terputus. Setara dengan helaan nafas mereka yang memburu, menuntut oksigen.

"Baiklah Jaejoong! Aku pergi dulu. Kurasa Mrs. Vionna sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa aku lama sekali." Yoochun menerima kerlingan dari Junsu yang tersipu malu karena berani melakukannya. "Saatnya pergi, Yoochun." Junsu menyeret Yoochun agar cepat-cepat keluar "Pegang, kata-kata ku , Jung Yunho!" ancam Junsu tepat di depan pintu disambut anggukan kecil oleh Yunho. Jaejoong menatap kepergian sahabatnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu UKS, dan Kini. Ia. Berdua. Dengan. YUNHO!...

"Well, mereka berdua pasangan yang aneh." tutur Yunho, Jaejoong tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku tau mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain," Jaejoong berusaha membela kedua sahabatnya. Yunho memicingkan matanya, memandang heran ke arah Jaejooong.

"Kupikir kau membencinya?" Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ah ya, memang." Jaejoong mengangguk setuju "tapi, sebenarnya itu dulu." Jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho mendesis, "Kenapa kau tidak duduk saja?"tanya Jaejoong, kasihan juga dia melihat pujaannya berdiri kikuk di sampingnya.

"Hahaha, aku bahkan tidak menyadari aku sedang beridiri, tapi baiklah." Yunho melangkah ke sudut tempat dimana Yoochun duduk tadi dan mengambil satu buah kursi plastik kemudian menempatkannya di samping Jaejoong. "Well, Jaejoong. Apa kau tahu hukuman apa buat kita?" hanya buatku, seharusnya. Batin Yunho melanjutkan.

"Belum, aku bahkan belum pernah keluar dari UKS ini, sejak tadi." Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Oh! Demi Tuhan, kuharap itu adalah senyuman untukku. Batin Jaejoong berteriak.

"Selama seminggu, kita berdua—yang sebenarnya hukumannya hanya pantas buatku—diskorsing selama satu minggu." lantas saja membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana bisa?

Hei! Jangan lupakan aktivitas Yoochun dan Junsu setiap harinya, di kampus. Apa yang mereka lakukan bahkan sudah berlebihan, tapi kenapa dirinya yang tidak sengaja dan sebenarnya murni kecelakaan dihukum sedemikian kejamnya? Dimana letak keadilan kampus ini?

Apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Mom dan Dad-nya?

"_Mum, Dad, aku dicium cowok dank arena itu aku diskorsing!"_

Jangan harap ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya lagi. Tamatlah riwayatku. Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berkata jujur kepada ayah dan ibunya. Dengan IQ dan pengetahuan yang pas-pasan membuat ia benar-benar bingung jika ia harus ketinggalan banyak mata pelajaran.

Demi Tuhan, ia lebih memilih mengerjakan dan bergelut dengan fisika jika harus seperti ini. Anak polos sepertinya yang jarang terlibat masalah tiba-tiba kena hukuman skorsing, berharap saja kedua orang tuanya tidak terkena serangan jantung.

"Jaejoong? Kau baik-baik saja?" desak Yunho

"…"

"Jaejoong? Hey—"

"….—" Yunho mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Eh?—maaf, Yunho" Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagimana mungkin masalah seperti itu bisa membuatnya diskors selama satu minggu? Menyebalkan!.

"Jika kau ingin memarahi seseorang, salahkan dan pukullah aku." Yunho mendesah pasrah. Yang benar saja, batin Jaejoong tidak setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

_I rather get your kiss than hit you, Jung Yunho!_

EH?

"Ahhh tidak—aku hanya—ermm—sedikit memikirkan bagaimana nantinya aku memberitahukan kedua orang tua ku." Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya, membuat Yunho mengernyit heran.

"Jangan katakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka, atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih." Yunho mendesah, dan batin Jaejoong tertawa dalam hati. Yunho menyuruhku berbohong, eoh? "Dan sekali lagi, maafkan aku yang melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini Kim Jaejoong." Oh! pria sejati memang tidak akan bosannya meminta maaf, tuntut Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Aku pun bersalah. Karena kecerobohan dan kebodohanku yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu toilet itu dan ternyata tidak menyadari ada atlet yang sedang lomba lari." Jaejoong terkikik pelan, begitu pula Yunho.

"Aku memang sedang berlomba dengan waktu, kupikir aku terlambat untuk masuk di kelas Mrs. Viona makanya aku cepat-cepat. Tapi justru aku menubrukmu." Dan melumat bibirku, sambung Jaejoong. "Tapi, sudahlah. Biarkan saja semua itu berlalu. Sekarang aku dan kau hadapi saja hukuman dari Prof. Tarner." Jaejong mengangguk mengiyakan. "Boleh tahu bagaimana keadaan errr—kepalamu?" Yunho memegang bagian belakang kepalanya sambil memandang menyelidik tepat ke bola mata hazel Jaejoong.

"Sudah lebih baik kurasa, aku pikir aku terbentur dengan keras saat—saat aku jatuh." Jaejoong membuang pandangannya saat Yunho menatapnya—menohok tepat di dasar _hazel-_nya. Bagaimana ia bisa sanggup dengan tatapan maut dan mematikan itu?.

"Itu semua karena salahku, hmmm—" Yunho menunduk. Desisan pelan keluar dari bibirnya dan kembali mendongak dan menatap Jaejoong yang berekspressi bingung? Yunho terkikik pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku keluar dari UKS yang penat dan menyebalkan ini?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar terganggu dengan suasana seperti ini. Paling tidak karena jantungnya sedari tadi melompat-lompat menuntut keluar dari tempatnya. Bayangkan saja berdua, dengan Yunho dalam satu ruangan tentu membuatnya depressi dan merasa canggung dan juga sikap serba salah-nya yang sangat menggangunya.

"Jangan lupakan kepalamu, terbentur dua kali kuharap tidak membuat bagian otakmu tergeser satu mil pun, Jaejoong." Jaejoong terbahak dalam hati, sekarang adalah zaman modern, jadi sisi 'jaim' harus tetap dipertahankan atau kau akan membuat _ilfeel_ seseorang. Menyebalkan sekali tidak bisa berteriak dan menganga sambil tertawa. Masih ada banyak waktu dirumah untuk tertawa, atau dia harus masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tertawa sepuasnya di dalam sana? Kurasa leluconnya tidak begitu lucu, tapi kenapa ia merasa seperti melihat Yunho kedodoran celananya? Dan benar, dia juga berharap seperti Yunho, moga saja otaknya tidak bergeser satu mil, iya satu mil-pun!.

"Kurasa aku ingin benar-benar keluar dari penjara yang penat ini, Yunho. Dan lebih menikmati hukumanku daripada aku seperti orang struk yang tidak bisa apa-apa." lelucon yang garing, pikir Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Well, baiklah. Aku juga merasa penat di ruangan ini." Yunho membantu Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Jangan lupakan siapa sekarang yang membantunya dan Jaejoong berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara bernafas.

"Berjalan tertatih-tatih menyebalkan juga." Yunho memapah Jaejoong dan satu lengannya melingkar di pinggang ramping milik pria manis itu, bermaksud untuk menahan pungggungnya agar tidak begitu sakit. Yunho bahkan masih ingat bagaimana bunyi 'gedebukk' itu berbunyi. Bersyukur tulang Jaejoong baik-baik saja dan tidak patah akibat benturan yang sebenarnya err—pelan? Tapi mengerikan itu.

Yunho terkikik pelan mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatp kita, Jaejoong." Ujar Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sebenarnya disadari oleh Jaejoong.

Aku bahkan merasa inilah hariku, Yunho! Kau menciumku, kau memelukku, kau menjengukku, dan sekarang lihatlah, lenganmu bahkan melingkar di pingg—

"Apakah salah satu hobimu adalah berbicara sendiri?" _Shit_! Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu dimana menyembunyikan pipinya yang kini memerah itu. Apa barusan ia mengeluarkan kegirangan di kepalanya? "Kurasa aktivitas monolog-mu itu setidaknya kau hentikan dan fokuslah sampai kita mencapai gerbang kampus ini. Selepas itu, kau bisa melamun, dan berbicara sendiri sepuasmu, kau bisa memegang janjiku." Jaejoong mengangguk setuju, agak canggung.

"_Hell no_! dasar pria brengsek"

"dasar _gay_"

"Banci sialan!"

"Kuharap Yunho tidak keluar dari tim basket karena hubungan terlarangnya itu."

"Oh! _I want to kill him._"

"Dia hanya berpura-pura sakit. Dasar pria genit!

"Bagus! Teruslah berjalan, dan jangan hiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita-wanita itu." Untuk kedua kali nya Jaejoong mengangguk dan berbicara dalam bisikan yang hanya dia dan Yunho yang mendengarnya. "Angkat kepalamu, Jaejoong!" Jaejoong menengadah mentap Yunho.

Jaejoong berdeham. "Tentu saja mereka fansmu, dan aku harap mereka tidak berfikiran macam-macam terhadap err—kita!" Yunho terkikik pelan, lucu saja apakah pendengaran Jaejoong bermasalah? Wanita-wanita itu bahkan—jika memiliki linggis di tangannya akan benar-benar melemparkan benda itu ke arah mereka berdua.

Pendengaran Jaejoong seakan tuli. Ia hanya mengingat suara bass milik Yunho, untuk saat ini. Dan suara-suara perempuan itu tidak bisa tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Jangan lupakan Jaejoong, aku bahkan masih normal. Dan ingatlah, yang aku lakukan adalah hanya sebagai tanggung jawabku karena ulahku kau begini." Jaejoong menatap kaget ke arah Yunho yang memandang ke depan.

Demi Tuhan! Ia bahkan merasakan bagaimana Yunho mengecup bibirnya, bagaimana ia melumat bibirnya dengan begitu minatnya, ia bahkan masih ingat Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seketika itu membuat jantung Jaejoong berdesir sejuk. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Yunho memberikan kecupan sekilas saat menyadari kedatangan Prof. Tarner.

Jadi? Semua ini hanya sebagai pertanggung jawaban dari seseorang yang bernama Yun—

"Hentikan lamunanmu, Jaejoong! Aku kesulitan memapahmu kalau kau terus seperti orang idiot dan dungu yang kesulitan untuk berjalan karena melamun." langkah Jaejoong terhenti, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Apakah seorang Jung Yunho tidak mengetahui bahwa ia benar-benar seseorang yang memiliki perasaan yang sensitif? Yunho belum mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sensitif. Mereka belum lama kenal. Hal pribadi seperti ini tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Yunho, batinnya berusaha menghibur.

Yunho memandangnya heran, Jaejoong menyadari hal itu dan tersenyum saat ia bertatapan dengan bola-mata milik Yunho. Kembali mereka berjalan keluar dari kampus dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dikepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong adalah sosok yang benar-benar tidak tega, jika ia bisa memilih saat ini ia memilih untuk menjadi orang jahat agar ia bisa menjauh dari Yunho. Perkataan yang sebenarnya santapan sehari-hari yang dilontarkan Junsu ke arahnya benar-benar menusuk sampai ke ulu hatinya, tentu saja berbeda saat seseorang yang ia cintai tiga tahun itu mengatakannya tanpa perasaan bersalah.

Ia sadar, setetes kristal bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya, ia berharap Yunho tidak melihatnya—jangan sampai—atau ia akan mendapatkan kata-kata kasar yang lebih menyakitkan, lagi.

Kenapa aku jadi cengeng seperti ini? Jaejoong menggerutu.

"Kurasa aku lebih baik menunggu Yoochun dan Junsu, Yunho. Kau pulang duluan saja." kata Jaejoong akhirnya.

Ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pria yang ada disampingnya. Ia rela, ia rela jika hanya memandangnya dari jauh selama lima tahun atau bahkan lebih. Banyak resiko jika ia dekat dengan Yunho, tidak hanya karena masalah _gender_, tapi juga masalah hati. Yunho tidak akan pernah mencintainya—iya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Jangan lupakan berapa banyak perempuan yang rela bertekuk lutut di hadapannya Jaejoong, jangan sekali-kali kau lupakan itu.

Yunho mendengus tidak setuju. "Kau marah?" tanya Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Nope." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Pikirkan dulu! kupikir kau ingin bebas dari status obat nyamukmu barang sehari?!" ujar Yunho yang sebenarnya err—merasa bersalah. Tidak salah jika Yunho menyebutku idiot! Karena aku memang idiot, kembali pria berbibir cherry itu menggerutu.

Jaejoong membatin mana mungkin aku ingin menjadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka, lagi? Tidak! Dan tidak mau! Jaejoong menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan dihatinya membuat Yunho mengernyit heran.

"Tidak jadi! aku ikut denganmu." sergah Jaejoong dengan mimik innocent, Yunho tertawa.

"Kurasa lebih baik bagitu" Yunho tersenyum kemudian kembali memapah Jaejoong, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat dada Jaejoong—kembali berdesir hebat.

Yunho senang bercanda.

Kata-kata dungu dan idiot yang keluar dari bibir sexy tebal itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Jaejoong tersenyum.

Jemari Yunho menggenggam pinggang rampingnya dengan keras, membuatnya meringis.

**YooSu's Side...**

"Yoochunie, aku jadi penasaran apakah Yunho sedang memperkosa Jaejoong. Aku harap dia melakukannya, bisa kau bayangkan betapa senangnya Jaejoong?" Junsu memeluk lengan Yoochun yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya.

Yoochun menoleh dan menatap Junsu tajam, "Kalau aku memperkosamu, kau senang?" Junsu tersentak.

"Kau membuat konsep baru untuk kita?" tanya Junsu menyelidik.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Kenapa kau tanya balik?"

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab saja?"

"Kau—menyebalkan!" Junsu memberengut dan berniat untuk meninggalkannya. Lengan Junsu ditarik menuju pangkuan Yoochun dan ia memeluk Junsu dari belakang.

"Biarkan seperti ini. _I won't kiss you, I promise._"

"Menurutmu, Yunho bakal suka sama Jaejoong?" Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan dijawab dengan anggukan keras oleh Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gue gak bakal banyak cing-cong deh, yang pasti gue tau kalo ini pendek banget XD

Ini udah gue edit-mati-matian berusaha nyari typo(s) dan perbaikin diksi-nya sana-sini.

Gue harap kadar ke-_typo_-an gue berkurang.

_Well, as usual…_

**Review please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_BerRy_**

**AKTF!**


End file.
